


Tranquility

by clooouuudddd



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clooouuudddd/pseuds/clooouuudddd
Summary: Taking it all away.





	1. Take It All Away

**Author's Note:**

> um so yeah I haven’t wrote anything for a year and I’m fucking back bc im thirsty as hell for diakko ;; so um sorry for writing Andrew as a piece of shit bc plot and uh yeah that’s all. ooc warning just cause.

  


Akko was more than happy. 

  


Everything seems so great. Everything seems to be at it’s rightful place. She has nice friends, nice school, nice room, nice teachers, nice scenery, nice--everything.

  


Everything is just _so_ nice.

  


Akko, the so-called ‘school dunce‘, is actually improving on her magic skills. She can even ride a broom now--though it will be only a matter of time that she’ll lose focus and fall. Akko even scored an above average at an important test. When people ask her on how the _hell_ did she did that, she’ll just smile goofily and say _‘someone helped’_ , and when asked who, she’ll say ‘ _the very best of course!’_ with a twinkle in her eyes. It confused everyone to an extent though none wanted to inquire any further, knowing they’ll only get another unclear response.

  


Her teachers too, wonders _‘where did the uninterested and always sleeping Akko in their classes go?’_ Most professors praised her for that saying that she changed for the greater good of her grades--and their headaches--though not really saying that part aloud. Akko will only grin so big at them and say _‘someone gives me rewards, that’s why!’_. Some teachers will raise a brow and some also offers to give her some candies if she behaved orderly everyday--to which Akko will just laugh.

  


* * *

  


Although on one significant day, it just _slipped._

  


It was when the Earl and his son visited their school. The Earl’s son, named Andrew, was haughty and vain. Not only that, but he was also a _jerk_. He _accidentally_ poured some wine on Diana. _Accidentally._ Trying his best not to laugh while saying sorry. Diana was about to cast a spell right on that spot when someone grabbed the jerk’s tie and mash a cake to his smirking face. 

  


“Do. not. mess. with. her.” it was said in her most dangerous tone. Akko did her best to give her mightiest death glare at someone taller than her. 

  


Everyone was shocked. Jaws dropping on the ground was so much faster than the Shooting star broom. It’s like time stopped and only moved when Andrew wiped the cake off his face, flicking his wrists to throw it away and grabbed Akko by her collar. 

  


“Just who are you to dare and try do it to me?!” His voice says death and even Akko flinched--not that she’ll admit it, though, everybody saw it anyways. 

  


_“My girlfriend.”_ Suddenly, a hand snaked to Akko stomach, hugging her from behind. With the other, a wand was drawn in front of Andrew’s neck. 

  


_ “Murowa.” _

  


* * *

  


Then it went--not downhill but- _-uphill_ from that. 

  


After answering tons of questions from the people, Akko and Diana finally had their peaceful days. They were accepted by mostly everyone--the ones not accepting were Diana’s die-hard fans--even by the teachers. The teachers were mostly pleased that Akko, the walking disaster before turned into a decent though still rambunctious student in Luna Nova. Akko’s friends were the most accepting, saying that they kinda guessed it from the start. On the other hand, Hannah and Barbara really _grilled_ Akko with their machine gun ammo-ed questions. 

  


_It was a quite amusing sight,_ Diana thought as she held Akko’s hand and leaned impossibly closer to the girl. She was so happy that they can finally do these things without the fear of getting caught, without the need to pretend it didn’t happened, without the need to hide it. Diana closed her eyes and let out a blissful sigh. 

  


“Oi, don’t go sleeping on me when you’re the one who said that I should study this part.”

  


_Neither they both know that it was only the calm before the storm._

_  
_

* * *

__

_  
_

It was not until a few months came by. It was still the same as before. Akko was getting better and better with her magic, Diana was still the quiet her though now she was seen smiling more and more, their friends were lively as ever, and there not a single problem in their lives. That, until Diana suddenly became less smiley, and more quiet. 

  


And now they were on this empty field in the academy grounds,

  


“Diana, what are we gonna do here?” Akko says as she scans the empty field. 

  


“I-I have to tell you something...” Diana’s voice were wavering, something unusual for her, Akko notes. 

  


“What is it? Come on you can tell me anything! Are you stressing on about something again? Are you lacking in sleep again? Though, I already told Hannah and Barbara to look after you and not let you sleep past midnight...” Akko looked at Diana but the girl doesn’t meet her in the eyes, “..Is there a problem? Diana?” 

  


Diana visibly gulped, her hands were shaking, she bit her lower lip to stop it from quivering so much. “I-I’m sorry, Akko...” 

  


For a split-second she looked at Akko’s eyes. And Akko saw the tears falling from those precious blue eyes. She wanted to go closer and wiped those off herself but the next words said by the person she loved the most glued her to her spot.

  


“I w-want to b-break up with y-you.” 

  


Akko was stunned, dumbfounded, speechless, shocked, and probably every synonym of speechless because that is what she is. She can’t speak, move, cry, shout, walk, run--anything. She was _paralyzed._

  


The girl she was crushing on for 6 months straight, the girl she confessed to months prior, the girl she felt the most weirdest emotion when she said yes, the girl who only said a few words but she already felt the sky, the girl she had always wanted to be proud of her, the girl she cared for, the girl she hugged, the girl she kissed, the girl she shared every best moment she had in her life, the girl she _loved,_  


  


_was the same girl that was breaking her heart._

  


“P-perhaps I was w-wrong about my own f-feelings, I’m s-sorry A-Akko,” Diana’s voice was hoarse, her tears were endlessly flowing out, she gulped and said, “I th-thought, that I lo-love y-you.” she paused, “B-but I was wrong.”

  


“I-I’m sorry. I’m s-sure you’ll find s-someone better...” 

  


And then she ran.

  


Leaving Akko behind.

  


And taking _everything_ away. 


	2. Let Me Be The One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter :D I'm sorry if my 'soon' means 'a month and a day' haha XD honestly tho tbh this is such a trainwreck. Anyways, I -HIGHLY- suggest to listen to 'Let Me Be The One' by Jimmy Bondoc while reading bc this chapter was inspired by it. So yeah, good luck!

Akko is dense. Yes, but that’s what people knew. Akko is just stubborn enough to not let anyone tell her she’s wrong. Akko is always just determined to prove everyone wrong.

 

 

Akko is not dense, but that’s what she told herself.

 

 

It was weeks ago when she noticed. Diana was a lot less smiley. Of course she’ll notice because Diana loved all of her jokes. Diana will laugh and then strictly tell her to focus. Diana will hide her grin after minutes because she looks back and remembered it. Diana will blush whenever Akko will slide a slightly crude joke and then won’t look at her eyes because she’s still embarrassed.

 

 

But then, one day it all just changed.

 

 

Diana will still laugh, but whenever her eyes met Akko’s she’ll stop and just settle for a smile. Diana was found often dazed, staring longingly at somewhere; almost a tear will fall out of her eyes whenever Akko calls out to her. Diana rarely blush at her slightly obscene jokes, she’ll just smile at Akko and shook her head.

 

 

Akko noticed every bit of it.

 

 

“Have you noticed Diana lately?” Akko heard a passing student say to her friend,

 

 

“Yeah, she looks unhappy, don’t you think?”

 

 

_And it just broke her heart._

 

* * *

Akko tried her best to stay the same. Listening intently to the teachers, practicing spells eagerly, studying with Diana at the library, hanging out with her friends—still with the same old bubbly Akko.  Smiling through each day is what she had as a goal to get through it. But Akko knew that one day, Diana will confront her about it.

 

 

Then one night, she received a letter.

 

 

_“Atsuko Kagari or Akko or whatever your name is. Can you get yourself far away from Diana? Please? Can’t you see that you’re unworthy to her? A baggage? A bother? C’mon just stop. Diana is a Cavendish, **the** Cavendish. You’re just worming your way in the Cavendish family and it’s disgusting really. So get away from Diana. I doubt you’ll be useful to her.”_

 

It didn’t say who sent it, but one thing’s for sure, and that is tears are running down from Akko’s cheek. Every word _stung._ She tries to forget that they’re not that much different. She and Diana were both striving for the best, they both wanted to be better, _and they were equals._ But reality is harsh; Diana is a Cavendish, _the best._ She was already _unworthy_ for her from the start. Diana is a star, a beautiful, powerful, and shining star while Akko is a dunce, clumsy, and overall, a _mess_.

 

 

It hurts.

 

* * *

  

The next few days were muddled. There was something wrong with Akko and everybody noticed it—even Diana.

 

 

During class, Akko was just dazed. Not asleep yet not awake either. There was a time where Professor Ursula called for her attention a few times and when she finally snapped out of it she said sorry and then a tear fell from her eyes. She wiped it away and smiled, assuring everyone but herself that she’s okay.

 

 

The time with Diana in the library was rather easy to hide, Akko thinks. She’ll just say that she haven’t slept a wink yet because she read Lotte’s Nightfall books all night on a whim and Diana will believe it and let her go back to their dorms.

 

 

It hurt. It hurt lying to everyone. It hurt lying to Diana. It hurt lying to _herself._ She isn’t okay.  Nothing is okay. Her relationship with Diana was breaking apart and it hurts. So she thought of a solution,

 

 

_To break up._

 

She thought about it for days. If she’ll break up with Diana,. Diana won’t be ashamed she’s with a person like Akko. Diana won’t be bothered. Diana will be free. And Akko? Akko will be contented watching Diana’s success. Akko will be contented by looking from afar. She’ll be okay.

 

 

_She hopes._

 

 

Still, a thought bothered her. Did Diana ever love her? Yes. Diana did. Akko is 200% sure on this. She’ll bet her rare Shiny Chariot cards that Diana loved her. That’s why if Diana was the one who’ll break up with her, Diana will be devastated. Yes, Diana will also be devastated if Akko’s the one who’ll break it up but Akko knew that Diana’s sadness will turn to anger and hatred. And if Akko’s the one to choose whether Diana will be sad for a long time because she’s guilty of breaking Akko’s heart or Diana will be angry at her for breaking her heart, Akko will choose the latter. 

 

  
After all, if Akko was asked, if she ever loved Diana, the answer is 

 

  
_Always._

 

 

* * *

 

 

So when Diana told her to meet her at an empty field in the academy grounds, she decided she’ll do it.

 

 

“..Is there a problem? Diana?”

 

 

 “I-I’m sorry, Akko...”  For a split-second she looked at Akko’s eyes, Akko knew what she was going to say.  It scared her.

 

 

“I w-want to b-break up with y-you.”  _W-why do you have to do this to yourself Diana?_

 

 

“P-perhaps I was w-wrong about my own f-feelings, I’m s-sorry A-Akko,” _You weren’t. We both know that Diana._

 

 

“I th-thought, that I lo-love y-you.”   _You’re lying._

 

 

“B-but I was wrong.” _Why do you have to make excuses Diana?_

 

 

“I-I’m sorry. I’m s-sure you’ll find s-someone better...” _But you’re the best._

 

 

And then Diana ran.

 

 

“I haven’t even told you goodbye…” Akko said to no one. She was trying her best to stop her tears.  But she can’t. So she let them fall. And she screamed all her frustrations out.

 

 

_‘You should have let me be the one to break it up,_

 

_but you didn’t let me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know, it's a train wreck, i'm sorry :( ((in my defense its 4:30am and im hungry and sad))


End file.
